Grell's Wish
by sully-chan
Summary: Grell is almost raped by William and goes to the only place he feels is safe. Sebastian sees a side of Grell thet he has never seen. Please Bear with me I suck at summeries... and spelling   ' anyway enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Grell's Story

Chapter one: Grell's story

**Grell:**

"I can't believe it took me three days to find Ciel's mansion. But it was worth it." I mumbled to myself as I walked up the pathway up to the onyx door.  
>I <em>wonder if they will let me stay. <em>This past week had been the worst week of my life. When I realized I was crying, Sebast-Chan opened the door. "Grell? What are you doing here?" Sebast-Chan's voice sounded surprised yet worried. Probably because I was crying.

"Sebast-Chan, I need to talk To Ciel please." I sobbed as I choked back more tears.

"Uh, very well. Come in..." Sebast-Chan's voice was distant due to worry.  
><strong><br>Sebast-Chan:**

"Bocchan is in his office currently. Follow me." _I wonder what business Grell has with Bocchan, but by the looks on Grell's face it must be serious. _After a minute of walking, I finally asked "What happened Grell?" Wondering if he was going to answer me.

"Sebast-Chan, please don't make me tell the story right now. I promise though, I will tell you after I talk to Ciel." Tears rolled down the Death God's face. Though this was not the face of the flamboyant Death God I had once known. This was the face of a sad, scared, almost depressed child who was lost in the world.

"I understand Grell." My voice was not cold and harsh as it usually is when I talk to Grell. My voice was kind and warm this time.

"Thank you Sebast-chan." I managed to smile at the Death God's reply which, in return made him impersonate a tomato. As we reached Bocchan's office, I knocked on his door and entered.

**Ciel:**

"Come in." I said as Sebastian entered the room.

"Bocchan, I have Grell Sutcliff with me as he wishes to speak with you." Sebastian's voice sounded slightly worried.

"Let him in." I ordered as I gestured toward the door.

"As you wish." Sebastian bowed and walked out the door. A minute later, Sebastian came back with Grell behind him. Grell looked like he had no purpose in life.

"Ciel can I talk with you alone?" Grell asked timidly.

"Sure. Sebastian, go and prepare dinner."

"Understood." Sebastian bowed and walked out the door.

After a few seconds I asked,  
>"What did you want to talk to me about?"<p>

**Grell:**

Ciel's eye looked at me with an intensity that I couldn't fathom. I was so scared about what I was going to do if he said no. But I had to take a chance.  
>"I need a place to live!" I burst out suddenly. Shocked at what I had just said, I covered my mouth.<br>There was silence for a minute until Ciel finally asked,

"You need a place to live? Why?" Ciel's eyes softened with curiosity.

"I can no longer live at the Death God's Headquarters." I commented with less intensity.

"Why can't you live there anymore?" Ciel looked like a child that was going to be told a story. With a deep sigh I finally said,

"Ciel, do you remember my boss William?"

"Yes, I do. Go on." He inquired as he gestured.

"Right. Well, I think I should start my story a week before."  
>"Go right ahead." Sighed Ciel. He was probably getting impatient because he wanted to hear the story. So, I took a deep breath and started.<p>

"It all began last Tuesday. I was doing some paperwork when I saw William looking at me with a strange look in his eyes. At first I didn't think much of it, but them it started happening every day. Then on Saturday he called me to his office. I didn't think about it so I went to there. When I got there, he opened and closed the door just like he always does, but this time he locked the door. When I asked him why he locked the door, he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me, and then he threw me onto his desk. Before I could do anything, he was on top of me, unbuttoning my shirt." I had to stop. I felt like my heart was going to fly out of my mouth. But I knew Ciel wouldn't even consider letting me stay until he heard the whole story.

"Well, go on." Ciel demanded. For a 13-year old boy who was listening to a story about rape he looked very interested in what I had to say.

"Okay. Okay, Well as I was saying, since I am almost as strong as William, I managed to push him off me as he finished unbuttoning my shirt. After he recovered from the fall off the desk, he punched me in the stomach with all his force, and then he proceeded to cut and stab me with his scythe. Not enough though, to kill me. I managed to get up and punch him in the face a couple of times, grab my shirt and run for my life. It then took me three days to get here. Mostly because of my bad sense of direction."

**Ciel:**

Tears were falling into a sobbing Grell's hands as I asked,"You said William cut and stabbed you? Could I see the wounds?"

"Um, okay. If you don't mind me taking my shirt off..." Said Grell as he was unbuttoning his shirt. When his shirt was completely off, I saw so many stab wounds, cuts, and scratches on his arms and chest that I couldn't begin to count them. There was a massive bruise on his stomach, but what scared me the most was on his back. On his back was the convent that Sebastian and I held, cut and stabbed into the Death God's back.


	2. Chapter 2: Grell's Mending

Chapter 2: Grell's Mark

**Ciel:**

I stared in shock at the Death God's back. _How could he have the convent?_ Finally I asked, "Grell. Do you realize that William _cut and stabbed _the convent into your back?" Grell didn't look surprised yet he did seem shocked.

"I think he did that because he knows that I would come here." Said Grell shakily. As The Death God dressed, I talked to him about his living arrangements;

"Grell. I will let you live here," I started.

"Really? Oh thank you so-"

"On one condition-" I interrupted.

"What is it? I'll do anything!" Grell looked at me seriously.

"Will you let me finish what I am going to say?" I asked quite angrily. Grell flinched as if he was going to be hit. Realizing the ordeal he had been through I calmed down and continued; "The condition is that you have to work here."

"Work here? Pfft. That's easy!" Grell seemed very excited.

"Now Grell. Those wounds look serious and haven't been cleaned yet are I correct? I will have Sebastian clean those for you, and you will have tomorrow off to recover." _It's the least I can do. After all, he's been through the worst kind of crime._

"Oh! Thank you so muck Cie- I mean Bocchan." said Grell correcting himself.

"Right then. I will call Sebastian up to take you to the infirmary." While I rung down to the kitchen, Grell sat quietly humming to himself. The melody reminded me of the lullaby that my parents used to sing to me when I was a child."You know that song too?" I asked.

"Yes, My Mother and Father Used to sing me that song. They had wonderful voices." we were interrupted by a knocking on the door.

**Sebast-Chan:**

I entered to the usual 'come in' and asked;"Bocchan, you called?" _Grell looks almost like his usual self again. Bocchan must have cheered him up somehow…_ my train of thought was rudely interrupted by the voice of Bocchan;

"Sebastian. We have a new recruit. From now on, Grell will be working with you. He gets tomorrow off though to recover from his wounds. That reminds me, Sebastian, clean Grell's wounds for him please."

"Understood" _Wounds? I didn't know he was wounded. Oh well, I'll hear the story soon enough. _As we walked down the hall, Grell stopped. Then he turned around slowly and said;

"Don't worry Sebast-Chan, I didn't forget about our deal. I'll tell you the story in the infirmary." Grell then blew a kiss and started walking down the hall again. When we got to the infirmary, Grell told me that his wounds were on his chest, arms, stomach, and back. As he was taking off his shirt, I noticed a large bruise on his stomach and so many wounds that it was a wonder that he was still alive. Because there were so many wounds, it would be a long, painful process. As I worked on Grell's wounds, he began his story;

"William had been looking at me weird for a few days. Then three days ago he called me to his office and he-he-"Grell burst into tears. I tried to calm the sobbing Death God down. But my intentions failed. I then decided to wait. When Grell was calmed down enough to speak I said;

"Come on Grell. It can't be that bad. You can tell me." Grell looked at me like I was the crazy one.

"Oh yeah? You won't get mad?" The Death God stared at me waiting for an answer. I finally said;

"If you don't tell me, then I won't know if I'll get mad." Grell sighed and said;

"Fine I'll tell you." Grell leaned in indicating that he was going to whisper in my ear. I continued to clean Grell's wounds as he told me the rest of the story. I didn't notice, but I guess my rip tightened on Grell's arm.

**Grell: **

"Owwww! Sebast-Chan, that hurts!" I yelled._Is Sebast-Chan really that mad about what I told him?_

"Oh. Sorry Grell." _Sebast-Chan seems furious. His tone of voice scared me. But for some reason it makes me want him more than I already do. _Cautiously, I leaned forward, wrapping the arm that he wasn't cleaning around his shoulders with my fingers intertwined in his silken, raven-black hair. When he didn't push me away, I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me. This time, he flinched and said;

"Grell, I won't be able to finish mending your wounds if you keep acting like this."

"I'm only trying to calm you down Sebast-Chan." I said in my sweetest and kindest voice.

"What you're doing right now is making me anything but calm." As I pulled away, I noticed that Sebast-Chan was looking away from me, blushing. Pleased at myself, I decided to listen to him. Disinfecting my wounds was a long and painful process; countless times I flinched away in pain. After about two hours of the excruciating pain Sebast-Chan finally got to my back. When he got to my back though he seemed to flinch yet again…

**Yea hi! Imma glad that you guys are actually reading ma fanfiction but I have bad news… it will be a while before I upload again I'm sorry! But I will try…**

**FIGHT! FIGHT! WIN!**


	3. Chapter 3: Grell's Excitement

Chapter three: Grell's Excitement

A/N I have noticed that Grell and especially Sebastian are a bit "OCC" if you know what I mean… **This story WILL (in the future that is) contain yaoi (boyxboy sex), so if you don't like then… WHY THE HECK ARE YOU READING THIS THEN? **Any flamers will be used to burn down their house… hehe…

_Ye olde _disclaimer:

_Sully-chan: I do in fact own-_

_Sebby- No you don't; Yana Toboso Sensei does._

_Sully-chan- TT/.\TT_

_Grell- Sebby I want to have your babies!_

_Sebby- I have told you this already; it doesn't work like that._

_Grell- TT/.\TT_

_Sebby- ^_^_

TO THE STORY!

**Grell:**

I could feel Sebast-chan's hands shaking as he asked;

"Grell; why do you have this mark on your back?" he moved to see my face, then looked down, adjusting my bandages.

"Um… the reason I think William put the mark on my back is because he probably knew that I would come here if I got away from him." I added the last part because I was so sure that I was going to die then.

"I see, but then why come here?" Sebast-chan looked up, his eyes a deep purple. He looked more like a demon right then than ever before.

"I came here because I knew that despite all that has happened in the past, I knew that I would be safe here." we stayed silent for a while, so it gave me an opportunity to think things over. _What was the real reason why William put the mark on my back? It can't be as simple as he knew where I would go. Can it? Come to think of it… I've heard of cases like this…_I snapped back into reality and asked;

"Sebast-chan, is there anything written on the mark?

"I think there was… why do you ask?"

"Well the truth is, I've heard of cases like this, so it might be a Death God spell." I sighed, hoping that wasn't the case. The Death God's spells were more like curses.

"Wait. Death Gods have spells?" Sebast-chan asked, surprised.

"Yeah, didn't you know?"

"No I didn't, but anyway. Would you like for me to read what it says?"

"Yes I would." I said

"Okay," Sebast-chan said, "it says: nien kotoro singai hatsukoto reve. What in all the seven Hells does that mean?"

"Wait, there are seven Hells?" I asked. Sebast-chan moved to face me again.

"No. It's just saying," Sebast-chan shrugged, "That aside, do you know what it means?"

"Well… no. But it is a spell. I just can't remember at the moment." I said as tears fell down my cheeks.

"Come now Grell, you've cried enough to fill the river Nile twice over." Sebast-chan chuckled.

"You're right." I said wiping away a tear.

"Good. Now I'm going to finish cleaning your wounds, then I'll find out where you are going to sleep," when Sebast-chan finished mending my wounds, he got up and left the room.

**Sebast-chan:**

As I walked down the hall, I started thinking; _why didn't William kill Grell when he had the chance? Why did William mark his back with the convent? What kind of spell is it? _I stopped at Bocchan's door, knocked, and entered.

"Sebastian, what is it?" Bocchan asked.

"Bocchan, I have finished cleaning Grell's wounds." I said as I bowed.

"Good. Sebastian, what do you think of the wound on his back?" asked Ciel.

"Both Grell and I believe William made the mark because he knew where Grell would go." I lied. Bocchan didn't need to know that the mark was a spell for the time being.

"I see." Bocchan folded his hands.

"Bocchan if you will allow me to speak, where would Grell be sleeping?" I asked. Bocchan chuckled;

"I told you before didn't I? 'From now on Grell will be working with you.' That includes sleeping arrangements too." Bocchan smirked. How I would have loved to slap that smirk off his face.

"Understood." I bowed and left the room. When I opened the door to the infirmary, I saw Grell looking at the medicines. "Grell, what are you doing?"

"Just looking." Stated Grell as he turned around. I checked my pocket watch and saw that it was 5:00 p.m. _It's that late already?_

"So what are we doing with regards to the sleeping arrangements?" asked Grell, rather seductively as he slid his hand up my chest. I simply sighed and said;

"You will find out when it is necessary for you to know. Now follow me." I grabbed the ginger's arm and started walking.

"Sebast-chan, that hurts!" Grell whined. I stopped and let go of his arm, "Where are we going anyways?"

"We are going to the kitchen. I have to prepare Bocchan's dinner, and I am assuming that you're hungry as well?" I asked.

"Of course! I haven't eaten since I left Will's!" Grell exclaimed.

"Well then if you're that hungry follow me." I said as I started walking.

**Grell:**

When we got to the kitchen, I sat down and watched in amazement as Sebast-chan cooked with such poise, it looked as if he was creating a work of art. Curiosity got the better of me, so I asked;

"What are you making for dinner Sebast-chan?" I asked.

"I am making crêpes. For Bocchan, a chicken and beef crêpe. What would you like in yours?" Sebast-chan asked.

"Hmmm… let's see… ooh I know! I would like a strawberry and cherry crêpe with lots of whipped cream and chocolate syrup." I said.

"That sounds a lot more like dessert than dinner." Sebast-chan chuckled.

"Well, I like to have my dessert before my dinner." I stated proudly.

"And you Death Gods call me the bad one." Sebast-chan said sarcastically. After dinner and when Sebast-chan was done his work for the day, it was quite late and I was quite tired, so I asked Sebast-chan;

"So where am I sleeping exactly?"

"The exact spot would be beside me, unfortunately." Sebast-chan sighed.

"Really?" I squealed.

"Yes really, now come with me." Said Sebast-chan. When we got to his room, it was just as I expected; absolutely clean as if no one had lived there for years. Sebast-chan handed me some pajamas and told me to change in the bathroom. To my disappointment, when I was done changing, Sebast-chan was finished changing as well. I was too tired to say anything more, so I just fell onto the bed and fell into a dream. _Where am I? Why can I see myself?_ _Is that William standing over me? He's carving something into my back. It's Sebast-chan's convent. What is he writing now? I can't read it. "You will choose one or the other." Huh? What? What does that mean? "You will choose one or none." What do you mean? I can see myself lying motionless in a pool of blood; Dead._

"Grell, are you okay?" Sebast-chan was shaking me, a worried look in his eyes, "You were crying and screaming in pain… are you okay?" he asked again. I burst into tears, sobbing. Choking on the words I said;

"The Lover's curse."

A/N: oooooh it's a cliff dropper… if I get reviews I might write more… hehe…


	4. Chapter 4: Sebastian's Questions

Grell's Wish Chapter 4- Sebastian's Questions.

**So… Chapter 4 is finally here! I don't really know what to say here… So ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Sebast-chan:**

I looked at the Death God with sadness in my eyes. I could only imagine the pain he was feeling right now. I finally asked; "What is the Lover's curse?" Grell didn't answer me. He just kept sobbing and crying, and then he curled up into a ball. I touched his shoulder and realized he was trembling with fear. _I've never seen Grell like this before. Could this truly be the real Grell? If so, he has done an amazing job acting._ I moved over to Grell and put one arm around his shoulders and brought him closer to me, at the same time, moving so one of my legs were on either side of him.

"W-what are you doing Sebast-chan?" Grell half-sobbed.

"I'm only trying to calm you down so don't get any ideas." I stated remembering Grell's technique. I waited a while for Grell to calm down; holding the delicate and vulnerable Death God in my arms. Finally I asked again; "What is the Lover's Curse?" Grell got up, walked to the windowsill, and sat there, looking up at the moon-lit sky.

"Isn't the moon beautiful?" Grell asked.

"Grell…"

"If only the moon was as crimson red as the blood that courses through my veins… Then I would truly wish the sun would never rise…" I thought about what he said for a moment and asked;

"Grell quit changing the subject please." Grell looked at me with contempt blazing like fire in his eyes. Feigning innocence, he asked;

"Changing what subject, my darling Sebast-chan?" something in my mind must have snapped because the next thing I knew, I had the death God pinned underneath me on the bed.

**Grell:**

I looked up to see Sebast-chan staring at me with fire in his crimson-red eyes. Usually they were the best feature of him, but now… _This isn't right. This isn't like Sebast-chan at all!_ Tears rolled down my face as Sebast-chan caressed my cheek gently. He moved some hair from my face, leaned towards my ear and whispered;

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just frustrated that you wouldn't want me to help you." Sebast-chan moved off me and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Manipulation is one if your strong points, isn't it? I asked sarcastically.

"Could you tell?" he asked back. Sebast-chan turned to face me again and continued; "But really, I do want to help you…"

"Yeah right." I mumbled quiet enough so Sebast-chan wouldn't hear.

"So will you tell me what the Lover's Curse is?" Sebast-chan asked for the 3rd time that night. _He seems curious enough…_

"Okay I'll tell you. But it's going to be a long story."

"I've got time." Sebast-chan said glancing toward the clock to his left.

"Well the Lover's Curse was created almost three hundred years ago, much before I was born, with a Death God named Nigel, or Nagi was his nickname. Nagi was different from all the other Death Gods. He believed that demons weren't gluttonous or noxious beasts like Will do today." I could've gagged just by saying his name, "So it wasn't surprising that he fell in love with a demon. At the time, his name was Damon Smith. From what I heard, Damon neither accepted nor denied Nagi's feelings of love." Sebast-chan looked at me, puzzled;

"What does this have to do with the curse?"

"Well there was another Death God named Jonathon Williams. He had the same thought patterns as Will, Including what he thought towards demons. Jonathon was Nagi's best friend, but he was also in love with Nagi. When Nagi told Jonathon about Damon he was furious. He went to the Spell Caster and-"

"Wait. What's a Spell Caster?" Sebast-chan looked utterly confused.

"Back then, the Spell Caster would be the one who created and casted all spells and curses. But Spell Casters don't exist anymore because all Death Gods are now required to learn basic spells as well as reaping techniques."

"I see, very interesting… You can continue if you wish."

"Okay. As I was saying; He went to the Spell Caster and he asked for a new spell to be made, one that, when he carved a demon's convent and the spell's incantations with his scythe, the victim would have to make a choice; Love the demon, or the person who casted the spell."

**Sebast-chan:**

I was utterly confused now so I asked;

"Wouldn't he choose the one he loved then?" Grell smiled gently and shook his head;

"Jonathon tricked Nagi into believing he would kill Damon if Nagi didn't break his heart and marry him instead. Fearing for his Love's life, he did just that, but the next day, Nagi collapsed and died in the dining room." Now I was really confused;

"Did Jonathon kill him?"

"Technically, yes. Jonathon did kill Nagi, because once the spell is cast, it very slowly kills you from the inside out. So slow in fact, that you have years to make the choice, but because Jonathon forced Nagi to choose him. The consequence was death. Damon found out and killed Jonathon as well as himself out of absolute grief and depression. It turned out that Damon did care about Nagi, but not in a romantic way. From then on, because it was such a horrible curse, it has been forbidden to use." Grell frowned as if he was thinking deeply about his own fate. I playfully smacked him on the head and said;

"Everything will be fine. Now get some sleep." Grell rubbed his head and nodded. When I was sure he was sleeping, I caressed his soft, white cheek once more, leaned over him, and ever-so gently kissed his pale pink lips. _Could this be what humans call love?_

**Just so you know how much I love my fans, I was up until 1:32 Am last night typing… But then I got kicked off the computer so… For every review I don't get, God will kill a kitten in front of Sebastian. Just 'cause I'm sick like that.**

**P.S. If there are any mistakes, please let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5: Grell's Sorrow

Grell's Wish chapter 6- Grell's Sorrow

A/N First off, I am so sorry I haven't posted in so long! *Grovels* Please forgive me! (School started (First year of high school) and I'm REALLY busy (I got my first job as well))

So anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter of Grell's Wish.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Sebast-chan:

When I awoke the next morning, yesterday had felt like a dream you couldn't wake up from. But sure enough, as I looked to my right, I saw the red hair of a certain Death God that I would be working with, splayed lazily across the bed. Such a messy sleeper… I thought as I got ready for the day. When I was fully dressed, I went over to Grell and woke him up. He stirred at first; Grumbling, he felt around for his glasses. A moment later, he found them and laid them on the bridge of his nose. Then suddenly, he shot up as if he saw a ghost,

"Grell? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh! I'm fine Sebast-chan. Good morning." Grell said, slightly dazed.

"That it is. I must go prepare Bocchan's breakfast now, but I'll be back with your food and to change your bandages as well." I replied as I walked out the door. Whilst preparing breakfast, I thought about last night's events, I hadn't expected to wake up to screams of pain, but I guess Grell will be having nightmares for a while...So he must choose either William or I huh... When I was finished making breakfast, I brought Bocchan's to his room. Knocking on the door, I walked in, shining light into the vicinity, "Bocchan; its morning. I have prepared a traditional English breakfast, along with Earl Grey tea." I said, passing him his newspaper.

"Hn. Sebastian. How did 'our guest' sleep last night?" Bocchan asked, taking a sip of tea.

"Well, he woke up in the middle of the night due to a nightmare, but that is to be expected." I answered.

"I see... Sebastian; do as Grell asks, protect him. It may help him settle down a bit." Bocchan yawned.

"Yes, my Lord." I replied, as I bowed and left the room. When I went back to my room, Grell was nowhere to be found. "Grell? Where are you?" silence was all I got for an answer. Where is he? He wouldn't do anything stupid... Would he? I set the food and bandages down and began to look for the red-head. I found him in the bathroom. He wasn't crying though, he looked as if he was thinking very deeply, "Grell; what are you doing?" I asked. Grell snapped back into reality as his eyes widened. Flinching, he exclaimed,

"I'm sorry! I was just thinking..."

"It's quite alright Grell. I was just curious when you didn't answer me, and after you have been through, I thought that you might've done something stupid." I answered. Grell calmed down,

"Ohhh..."

"So would you like Breakfast first of for me to change your bandages?" I asked. Grell was about to answer when his stomach started to make noise. "Breakfast it is." I chuckled as I lead Grell into the bedroom, "So how was the rest of your sleep?" I asked, handing him his plate.

"It was...Better." Grell replied, taking a bite of eggs. I nodded.

Grell:

Sebast-chan stared at me, as if he was waiting for an answer. I hated it. Trying to make small talk, I commented, "The eggs are good..." Sebast-chan smiled,

"Thank you." Looking away from such kindness, I continued to eat what I could. When I was finished eating, I turned to face crimson eyes, scaring me a bit. Sebast-chan must have sensed my fear, for he touched my shoulder, got up and put my plate away, "Now then, let's see what we can do about those wounds. Grell; could you take off your shirt?" Sebast-chan asked Calmly.

"M-my shirt?" I asked. How do I know he won't do the same things as Will did? I asked myself, frantic.

"Yes, your shirt." Sebast-chan answered.

"O-okay..." I responded. Cautiously, I took off my shirt, wincing in pain. The wounds were not yet fully healed. But that didn't matter. What mattered to me was that I was exposed in a way that I couldn't describe. I don't like this... I thought as I tried to cover myself. Sebast-chan slowly reached out to me, sitting me down. He took my arm and removed the bandages as he began to inspect my wounds,

"These wounds are healing very nicely. I doubt they will scar." Sebast-chan commented.

"Really?" I asked; glad.

"Indeed. Your wounds are healing very quickly." Sebast-chan answered.

"That's good…" I said.

"Indeed it is." Sebast-chan said as he began to re-clean the wounds.

"It doesn't hurt when you put the disinfectant on…" I commented. Sebast-chan nodded, dabbing more medicine on the wounds. I smiled slightly, nodding. This time around it didn't take too long to re-bandage most of my wounds, so I felt optimistic. That is, until Sebast-chan saw my back where the mark was. When Sebast-chan took the bandages off, it felt like fire rippling across my skin. Wincing in pain, I asked, "What does it look like?" suspense killing me as I waited for an answer. Sebast-chan touched the mark, causing me to cry out quietly,

"It…It doesn't look very good. It may be because it's a curse, but it's not healing well at all. I'm almost positive it will scar." After hearing those words 'it will scar', my world came crashing down.

"Scar?" I asked. Sebast-chan faced me, a solemn look in his eyes.

"Yes. I'm sure of it." Something inside of me shattered as I cried,

"N-No ! It can't scar! It can't! My beauty is the only thing I have!" I continued to cry and cry. I knew I needed comfort, but I was in no interest to receive any. Instead, I walked into the bathroom, sat in a corner and continued to cry.


	6. Chapter 6: Grell's new Problem

Wish chapter six- Grell's new problem.

_Sebast-chan:_

The only thing I could hear coming from the Bathroom were sobs of anguish. For some reason, those sobs irritated me. Maybe it was because Grell was being immensely vain and superficial, maybe it was because of the way Grell viewed himself. I couldn't be sure at the moment, but what I was sure about was that I needed his incessant crying to stop. I walked Grell's toward the bathroom, I was unsure as what to expect. But when I walked into the room, I was correct to fear the worst. Grell indeed was not in plain sight. He lay in the bathtub with the curtain drawn across, his silhouette visible. I could hear the sound of running water now. I pulled the curtain back to see him sitting under the spray of water, as if it would take away his mark, or at least his pain.

"What are you doing?" I demanded thoroughly annoyed by now.

"Leave me alone Sebastian, please." He said his voice quivering.

I sighed, "I'm sorry but I can't tolerate stupidity in my bathroom." Without another word I shut off the water, scooped him out of the tub sitting him on the counter while I grabbed a towel off the rung by the door. I tossed the towel on his head and began to gently dry his hair. _I'm so used to seeing Grell up beat all the time. His dark personality is new and foreign to me. This is the first time I have felt unease around him._ Grell flinched away as if he'd just been struck. I looked at him in surprise, but his eyes were downcast. I touched his chin gently and tilted it until his eyes met mine, "What is it?" I asked, quietly.

"It's nothing." Grell mumbled; an edge to his voice. He then jerked his head away from my touch. He seemed un-phased by my touch to begin with, as if he had put up thick walls to keep me out. I looked at the Death God's hands which were braced on the counter so tightly that his knuckles were snow white. I reached out to touch his hand but Grell snapped it back from my grasp yet again. I looked down to see a small puddle of water on the ground caused by Grell's now soaked pants,

"Look at the mess you're making." I joked; trying to break the tension I saw by the way he presented himself. He looked almost like an animal set on edge by his master.

"I'll try to tread lightly when I go to change…" he mumbled as he shuffled out of the bathroom. When Grell closed the door behind him, I could only stand there, towel in hand, dumbfounded by this new behavior. _Did Grell…The flaming flamboya_nt _shinigami just… _ I was to say in the least, shocked. My frown only deepened as I opened the door, to thee He lorgj/dlzjgsa'd;loksrgfm tj bedroom, "Look. I know what you've been through must have been traumatic. I get that. **But I'm not a monster.** I'm not William. I will never be William T. Spears." I said, "Ever." I continued, making my point. I then walked over the red shinigami, kneeling down beside him. I hesitated for a moment, but hugged Grell gently, trying to comfort him but making sure that my hands were nowhere near the mark on his back, knowing that it would still be painful.

_Grell:_

Grell frowned deeply, not bothering to return the sentiment. Why bother? The embrace was obviously out of pity. _He can't even bring himself to touch the mark on my back. I must be disgusting, worthless. I mean nothing to anyone._ He thought to himself but didn't push the other away. He was numb; a shell of sorts. Sebastian then released me and stood and walked back to the bathroom and returned, bandages in hand, "Now, will you let me fix your bandages? Otherwise you'll be at risk of an infection." He said. Slowly, I nodded and stood slowly, caution in what I did and sat back down on the bed.

Later, a few hours had passed since Sebastian had fixed me up again and left to make food for his- our master. But before leaving, he gave me instruction to have a bath and try and rest as much as I could. I sighed as I turned on my side; there was no use sleeping since there was not a position that would ease the pain I was in. I sat up slowly, the scabs of my wounds pulling at my skin. I took in a deep breath and swung my legs over the bed and placed them on the floor. Slowly, I made my trip to have a bath. Soon enough, I found myself in the bathroom, the water running and bubbles expanding. I unbuttoned my shirt and winced when it was removed.

Once all clothing was removed, I slowly stepped into the tub and sat. I sighed in relief as I sat back, letting the warmth envelop me. I looked around and saw an unopened package of shaving knives and reached for them. Opening them, I began to shave my legs, _why am I even trying? I'm not even beautiful anymore. These ugly scars, I deserve more now that I have one. _He thought before accidently nicking his shin. It bled, but not a lot. I lifted my leg and watched as the blood left my body and rolled down my shin and into the water. It didn't hurt, but it was still fantasizing to see my own blood. I gripped the knife tighter now; I wanted to see more so desperately. But not little marks like this one, I wanted more blood. I drained the tub once I finished washing and wrapped myself in a towel.

Sitting on the bathroom floor, door locked, I trained the blade of my knife to my thigh and pressed it into my skin, tiny beads of blood already surfacing. I dragged the knife across my own pale soft flesh, only a sick smile present on my face. I did that again and again until I was satisfied. When I was finished, I cleaned up, not even noticing the pain as it became a part of me, dressed, and fell asleep. I knew that by tomorrow, the external wounds would heal, but the wounds inside would scar like the curse on my shoulders.

A/N: I'm really sorry it took so long for me to post. I just get caught up in things and forget about things.

Please review, I really like your feedback.


End file.
